can't save you
by she'sasiriusriot
Summary: because he hasn't quite given up on her and yet she says she can't save him because she's just not that type of girl and she's always going to choose sirius. siriusmarleneregulus OT3


To say that Regulus Black was surprised to be grabbed from behind and pulled into a broom closet would have been a gross exaggeration. Especially when he recognised the face that was only inches away from his. Before he could really help it, a smirk tore across his face and he could see her roll her eyes.

"My brother wouldn't be pleased about you dragging me into a broom closet" She could practically hear the smirk in his voice and once more she rolled her eyes, Sirius wouldn't be pleased in the slightest but Regulus didn't need to know that.

"Actually, Sirius thought it was a good idea that I talked to you." Marlene's voice was cool in a way Regulus was sure that Sirius never heard.

He laughed and patted her on the head, "My brother doesn't like me anywhere near you, I'm not stupid, McKinnon."

She opened her mouth to speak but before she could say anything he put one finger on her lips, the universal sign for silence, "You promised me once that you'd never lie to me, McKinnon, not about something important. Does he know that you're here?"

He removed his finger from her lips and looked at her, waiting for the all important answer, noting that she refused to look at him as she shook her head.

"Disobeying my brother," he shook his head and tutted at her, "be careful with that, he doesn't take betrayal very well, no matter how noble your intentions." He looked at her with yet another smirk, "Your intentions are noble, aren't they?"

Marlene was beginning to wonder if Sirius had actually taught him that smirk, they were so similar; she couldn't count how many times she'd seen that exact look on Sirius' face. She raised an eyebrow, "When have my intentions ever been less than noble?"

He inclined his head towards her coldly, "With me, never. With my brother..."

"I thought you were over that." Her voice was quiet and this time she looked at him and he could see the pity in her eyes. He almost hated her for that, the pity was worse than the rejection.

He turned the smirk back on, looking straight into her eyes, "Over you? Very much so. Why would I want my brother's leftovers?"

Marlene's hand swung up to meet his face with a crack, more of a reaction than a conscious decision, he grabbed her hand as she brought it back, pulling her closer to him.

"Touched a nerve?"

"It's none of your business," her tone is harsh as she glares at him and he automatically knows that he has touched a nerve, she's so easy to read, Gryffindors always are, they wear their hearts on their sleeves.

"You have a choice, McKinnon, I'm just making sure you don't forget that," he was voice was serious for the first time since they started talking.

She shook her head, "You know my choice."

He reached up and touched her face before bringing his lips down to hers, his other hand moving towards her hair as he felt her sink into him slightly but before he could she pushed him backwards. She eyed him coldly.

"And you obviously don't respect it."

"Don't tell me you haven't got a little bit of doubt, Marlene McKinnon, you weren't quick enough to push me away." He was laughing at her because laughter hid everything; if he was laughing he wasn't begging or pleading with her.

"A little bit of doubt isn't enough and you know that it's doubt about you, not doubt because I believe in your cause." She was shaking her head as she looked at him, as if he was a stupid child or perhaps because he was a stupid child, he'd thought kissing her would give him a chance. He was stupid, that only worked in stories.

"I need you, Marlene, Sirius isn't the only one who needs help," he'd never admit it but his voice broke, just a little then.

She shook her head just a little then, "I can't help you Regulus, I want to but i can't, it wouldn't work. There's someone out there who can help you but i won't make it worse by trying. Let it go." He could see the tears dripping off her eyelashes as she turned around and pushed open the door.

She turned around before she left, "I just wanted to tell you that you can change Regulus, you don't have to be like your family." With that she let the door close and left him in the darkness.

Later he sees her with Sirius, laughing, her arm linked in his and her head thrown back in laughter and he turns away because if she says she can't help, she can't because Marlene McKinnon promised once that she'd never lie to him


End file.
